Skywarp turns dark
by Skellington girl
Summary: Skywarp is tired of being scared of his own shadow. What if Ramjet helps him. Oh Boy.One shot


A/N:I had this idea for a long time.I got this idea from a fanart called Skywarp's evil. It took me a long time to think about it and write it but i think it would prefect. Also I got a new laptop so I'm calling it brains cause he was a laptop in transformers 3. So here is Skywarp turns dark.

* * *

><p>Ramjet was mumbling under his breath as he walk thourgh the base. Once again he got in trouble because he stole more energon then his ration. As he walked passed Skywarp's room,he heard him talking to something.'It might be Slipstream he's talking to.' He thought, as he walked away. But then he heard the coward clone crying, so he open the and took a the room was skywarp, hugging a stuff cat that he found. "Oh Starscream is such a bully to my girlfriend. I wish I was braver to stand up to him."<p>

Ramjet smirk evilly when he heard what he said. Starscream was their creator or their original, but he was extremly cruel to them, espesily Skywarp the most. The liar seeker was thinking of a way to 'help' skywarp and get his reveance. Then he had several ideas to try get him braver.

"Hey skywarp." said Ramjet,entering the room,scaring the coward. Skywarp jumped and bring to tremble. "why are you here?" Ramjet snickered as he sat down next to his scared brother,"I didn't hear you say that you wanted to be braver so you can protect Slipstream from Starscream. Well I can't help you." Skywarp looked confused but then he understood what he meant."W-why d-do you w-what to h-help m-me?" Ramjet smiled,"Well I have a few plans that might help you."

For a few days, they tried everything to help Skywarp to become brave. But everything they thought of didn't work and ended him in a fetal position. Ramjet sighed hopelessly and and shook his head as he was running out of ideas,there was nothing that he could do to get his revenge. He flew into detroit to think about on what to do for his revenge and thats when he saw Lockdown and Swindle.

"I'm telling you," Swindle leans back against a building, "you won't find a better deal this side of Nebulos, my friend."

The bounty hunter arches an optic ridge at him and taps his hook against his chin, "And I'm telling you that I'm not paying that much for an upgrade I could just as easily _steal_."

Swindle clucks his glossa, "Lockdown, dearest Lockdown. You know you couldn't steal a mod this sweet." He tosses it up in the air, catching it as it falls. "It's one of a kind."

"Nothing you sell is one of a kind, you dirty thief," Lockdown chuckles, "And I'm still not paying your asking price."

"Hey Guys." said Ramjet,landed next to them. Lockdown and Swindle rolled their eyes and turned to him."What do you want,Ramjet?" said Swindle,crossing his arm."Can't you see we were doing business here." Ramjet smirked and stared at the two,"Look I want revenge aganist Starscream by making Skywarp braver but I have no idea how to make him brave." The two looked at each other and smiled,"We'll help you with that. " Ramjet sat down, "Tell me. Cause I need all the help I could get."

Skywarp was playing with his stuff cat when Ramjet came in and caused him to fall off his bed in surpise,"R-Ramjet what are doing here? I-I hope You're not going to chain me to a tree and have bats crawl on me." Ramjet shook his head and laugh,"No but now we know what Thundercracker fears." Skywarp sees Ramjet holding somthing behind his back and tried to see what it was,"What's in your hand?"

Ramjet smriked as he reveiled what he had in his hand. A crystal pendant. Skywarp studied it carefully. There was a thin gold chain connected to the crystal to wear just like a necklace. The crystal was like a prism, glittering and reflecting all the different colors. It was very beautiful. After staring at it for a while, Skywarp's eye lids began drooping over his eyes. Ramjet watched as Skywarp stared at the crystal that Swindle and lockdown gave him. They said to put him under a trance and command him to become braver then he ever was.

"Look deeeep into the crystal," Ramjet's voice was getting softer, more soothing, "You are getting very sleepy, Skywarp. You can't keep your eyes off the crystal, but your eyelids are getting very heavy."

Skywarp looked a little confused, but his eyelids were indeed starting to flutter. Panic slowly drained out of him with each passing moment.

Ramjet continued. Almost has if he knew exactly what to say.

"Your eyelids are getting very heavy. You are sooo sleeeepy. You can't keep your eyelids open. "

Skywarp was indeed having a tough time keeping his eyes open.

"Just keep watching the lovely, hypnotic crystal. You can't take your eyes off the crystal. But with each swing, you are getting sleepier and sleepier and sleepier."

Skywarp was just staring at the crystal now, mouth wide open. No emotions on his face whatsoever. Ramjet sat him down on the bed. Still swinging the pendant.

"In a moment I will start counting from 1 to 5. When I reach 5 your eyes will close and you will be in a very peaceful and pleasant hypnotic trance. With each number you will get more and more relaxed. Ready … 1….2, more and more relaxed….3, very very sleepy….4…5!" Skywarp was very tired and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and pretty soon found he couldn't, and so they closed. Ramjet put away the crystal and sat on the bed with him.

"Now Skywarp you are as brave as Megatron. You fear nothing and your self cofidence is stronger then Slipstream." Ramjet whispered the commands into the entranced soon to be brave seeker clone. Skywarp hears the commands resonated inside his ears, becoming fainter and fainter as time passed, forming a metronome in his mind. He felt like braver and stornger than ever and he had so much power that he could take anyone on.

Ramjet stood up and walked to the doorway,"When I count backwards from 3, you will obey the commands I gave you. 3...2...1." Skywarp woke up slowly and looked at the stuffed cat with a grimace, why would powerful seeker like himself have a stuffed cat? With a growl, he grabbed the toy and reap it to shreads. Ramjet smricked,"It worked. It acartlly worked."

Skywarp walked out of the room but pushed ramjet out of the way."Get lost,loser. I need to take care of bussiness." Ramjet looked confused by the time Thundercracker came towards him. "Ramjet what did you do to Skywarp?" Ramjet took off running but thundercracker caught up and tackled him to the ground. "Oww... I Didn't do anything to Skywarp." Thundercracker turned him over so he could look at him stright in the eyes,"You lie. Now tell me what did you do to him."

Starscream was having a meeting with the rest of the clones when Skywarp entered the room. "Ahhh the little coward finally came out of his happy place." Starscram laughed at the coward clone. Skywarp glared at him,sat down, and put his legs up on the table"Oh shut up, incompitnet leader. It's not like your plans will work." All the clones couldn't beleve their ears,Skywarp was standing up aganist Starscearm and he wasn't known for his bravery. Starscream just stared at him and then stood up and glared at him."Care to repeat that?"

Skywarp smirked which cause everyone there to back away,"I can think better plans then you so I'm going to kick our aft and become leader." With that, he leaped into the air and tackled Starscream. Slipstream was shocked at what she was seeing. Skywarpp was never like this and took him off of starscream,who was outcold. "Skywarp what's wrong with you? What happpen to you?" Skywarp turned to her and touch her aft,"what's wrong with the new me?" Suddenly a voice rang out causing everyone to turn,"I know what happen to him."

It was Thundercracker, dragging Ramjet by the wing. "Dumb Aft here 'helped' skywarp to become braver by putting him in a trance." Slipstream walked and punch Ramjet in the stomach,"What were you thinking? Change him back." Ramjet groaned and coughed up energen,"Fine but he did it for you,Slipstream." Slipstream blushed as Sunstorm and Dirge held Skywarp while Ramjet was getting the crystal out. Skywarp tried to escape from his two captiors but they had a good grip on him.

"I need him to calm down." said Ramjet,trying to turn him back. Slipstream thought for a moment and kissed him on the cheek,"Please Skywarp. Come back." Skywarp eyes widen and relaxed which Ramjet went for the kill. Skywarp look deep into the crystal and was getting very couldn't keep his eyes off the crystal and was getting very heavy. "Skywarp When I snap my fingers, you turn back to your cowardly self." Ramjet snapped his fingers but nothing worked."Well I'm Out of ideas."

"I have an Idea but I need to get stardust to turn him back." said Slipstream, thinking out loud. Dirge hand her stardust,"Like this." Slipstream eyes widen,"Where did you get that? Stardust is diffacult to find." Dirge shrugged,"I stole it from Megatron a week ago. I think He pin the blame on Blitzwing." Slipstream nodded and took the sleeping Skywarp to the woods.

She shallowed the stardust and grimsed at the taste. It tasted ike someone put salt in someone else's coffee and made them drink it. Slipstream heard moaning beside her and sees Skywarp waking up. She needed Skywarp to sleep though the process so she had to punch him to knock him out. " Please let this work." she whispered as she leaned down. Her lips landed on his and they were elopied by a bright light. Skywarp wimpered but still asleep as the light disappered. Slipstream kissed his forhead before passing out.

Bumblebee couldn't beleve his optics on the sight in front of him: Slipstream was curled up and had her her head on Skywarp shoulder. He got out a camera and took a picture. "aw man wait until Sari sees this." But before he went off, Slipstream woke up and tackled him to the ground. "If you don't want both your arms broken beyhoned repair, I suggest you hand me the camrea." she threated while she twisted his arm. His eyes widen as he handed her the camrea,"Okay So why are you here with Skywarp? Geting cozy with him?"

"Shut up You wrothless Autoscum. It's none of your damn bussiness. Now get out or I'll kill you." Slipstream yelled and threw Bumblebe a mile away. Skywarp begin to stir and was opening his eye to see Slipstream, Where are we and what happen to me? All I remember was Ramjet helping me." Slipstream grabbed hold of his hand and help up on his feet," Ramjet aceally turned you into a jerk and you beat the slag out of Starscream."

"I-I did but I Don't remember anything."

"Well you did and you were hitting on me."

Skywarp blushed a deep red,"Oh man I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Slipstream did something that she never did before,she smiled."It's alright, Sky, You weren't yourselve at the time." Skywarp smiled shyly,"Thanks Slipstream. Shall we get going?" Slipstream and skywarp flew back to their base and the femme clone beat up ramjet for what he did. That night, Slipstream heared crying from Skywarp's room and sees him holding the ruined stuffed cat."What happen to Mr. Cuddles?"

Slipstream felt sorry but then had a idea,"Wait here." She rushed off and skywarp looked at the direction that she took with a sadden look. A few minutes later,She came back with something. It was a stuffed bunny rabbit that had a stiched smile, blue button eyes, and green fur. "I want you to have marchy." Skywarp tooked Marchy from the femme and hugged it. "You want to sleep here tonight, Slipstream?" Slipstream looked at the baby eyed skywarp,"Oh alright,you softy." Skywarp made room for her and fell asleep. Slipstream watch Skywarp go into his curled up postion and slept and whispered,"You're always brave Skywarp in your on way."


End file.
